Personal Relations
by YouAStupidHoe69
Summary: Pretty much a PWP, I ain't gonna lie. But it could have more chapters with an actual real story if you guys want. Spoilers for the main ending. Yaoi, lemon... that's really it. R/R please.


Noel didn't know what to do. Serah was dead and... damnit! He could have stopped it! He should have stopped it! If he had told her he refused to journey anymore... but then... what would have happened?

But Cocoon fell anyway. They didn't stop anything. Serah's death was for nothing.

Hope looked just as shaken up. Within the chaos they somehow managed to get to his apartment and think things through and calm down.

"We need to do something!" Hope exclaimed, standing up and heading to one of his drawers.

"Like what? Is there anything we can do?" They'd already tried. It didn't work.

"I don't know. But we have to try!" Hope had grabbed his boomerang. "I haven't used my magic in a while, but I think still think I can pull it out."

"But there's nothing we can do!"

"We have to try!" Hope had grabbed onto Noel's arm, hard enough to definatly leave bruises.

Noel considered saying no. Considered telling Hope to just stop dreaming. But he didn't have the heart. He also wanted to fight. "You should change. It'll be hard adventuring in that."

"Thank you," Hope gasped out, going to find some better clothes.

Noel sat down, waiting for Hope to change. Where would they go? Who would they fight? The gates were closed, weren't they?

"Caius... Yuel... Serah... what should I do?"

"We shouldn't leave yet. At least not until we're calm and thinking straight.

"Yeah. We probably should," Noel said.

The two sat silent for a while. It was awkward and strange. They didn't know each other all that well, yet now they were stuck together.

Noel looked over as he heard someone getting up, only to see Hope walking towards him.

"Are we leaving now?" Noel asked.

"Not yet," Hope said softly, almost whispered. He moved foreward to straddle Noel's waist.

"What-?"

"I'm so afraid. And Serah... and someone else too! I don't know who she is, but she's gone and I feel like she was important... I need this so bad... please, Noel..." With every word Hope moved just a little bit closer.

"Huh. You think you need this-" Hope lightly pressed his lips to Noel's. It was gentle, tentative. Despite the fact that he wanted and needed this so much, Noel could still back out if he so desired.

Noel was the one to deepen the kiss. He nibbled on Hope's bottom lip, and Hope opened his mouth, wide. The kiss started slow and sweet, but it was soon passionate and almost violent, all tounges and teeth and Hope was afraid his lips would be all bloody, but that fear was only in the back of his mind. He wrapped his arms around Noel's neck, while Noel put his hands on Hope's lower back.

Eventually they pulled away. Hope's face was already flushed and he was pratically heaving out air and his eyes were narrowed and staring at Noel's face.

"We can't stop now," Hope gasped out.

"No. We can't."

And they were at it again. Their hands were everywhere, rubbing over faces and necks and chests and arms. At one point Noel reached and around and squeezed, causing Hope to let out a little gasp.

Neither of them noticed that their shirts had been peeled off until Noel was kissing Hope's chest and taking a light pink nipple in his mouth. Hope outright moaned at that, throwing his head back and gripping Noel's hair. He ran his tounge around the small nub, and sucked on it as though Hope were his mother and he the infant.

Noel moved on to give the same treatment to the other, moving his hand to keep giving attention to the earlier one. Hope was very loud, gasping and hissing Noel's name in pleasure.

After Noel pulled away, he put his hands on Hope's waistband and looked up at him. "You can still back out, you know," Noel said.

Hope shook his head. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he just put his spread palm over Noel. Noel hissed and pulled Hope's pants down, grinning and moving so Hope was lying on the couch as with Noel kneeling between his legs.

Noel placed a kiss on the tip of Hope's member and Hope gasped. Noel lightly chuckled and took all of Hope in his mouth, causing him to nearly scream.

"Noel... I want to go all the way..." Hope groaned.

"Are you sure?" Noel asked, releasing Hope's member with a loud, obscene pop.

"Yes."

"But I don't want to be the one to-"

"It's okay," Hope said, taking Noel's cheek in his hand and pulling him up so they were face to face. "I've... done this before anyway..."

Noel was surprised at that, not thinking Hope the kind to... Noel blushed at the thought. "Okay. Turn over," Noel said.

"No. I want to see your face," Hope said, looking deep into his eyes.

"Alright," Noel said, pressing his fingers against Hope's mouth. "Suck," he ordered.

Hope took the fingers into his mouth and practically _blew_ them, causing Noel to moan in anticipation.

Once Noel felt that his fingers were slick enough, he pulled his hand away and moved it towards Hope's entrance.

"I'll try to be gentle... I don't know how long it's been since you did this first..." Noel said, pressing in two fingers and moving them in and out slowly.

Hope was again panting, spreading his legs wider as Noel began scissoring his fingers. Noel added a third and fourth finger, kissing Hope's thighs as an apology for hurting him.

Once he felt Hope was stretched enough, he pulled his pants down and pulled himself out. He aligned himself with Hope's entrance and looked right into his eyes. "Are you sure?"

Hope just smiled... truly smiled, and pushed Noel up so he was sitting on the couch. Hope pressed his lips to Noel's and pushed himself down, taking Noel in one go. Noel gasped and threw his head back, and Hope gripped Noel's shoulders hard enough that there would definatly be bruises later.

Hope sat still for a while, and Noel was almost afraid he had passed out, until he lifted himself up and dropped back down. Noel hissed as he did it again. He continued lifting himself and falling back down, until began to help him. He moved even faster then, screaming as his prostate was jabbed over and over again.

"Oh Goddess... Noel... I... I..." and then he came on Noel's chest, just as Noel came inside Hope.

They sat on the couch for only a few minutes, until Hope got up and rushed to the bathroom.

He wasn't there long... Noel was fully dressed when he came back out, walking normally.

"Let's go. We should probably head to the crash site of Cocoon first, see if there's anything we can find there," Hope said, never once looking at Noel.

"Yeah..." maybe Hope didn't feel for Noel as he did for Hope...

But that wasn't important right now. Right now they had to go to the crash site of Cocoon, look for answers to why everything happened and try to fix it.

After that, they could focus on personal relations.

**How was that? I know I haven't written in a while. I'm sorry. :( I'll try to update more often from now on. XD Also, this might be continued... maybe? Tell me what you think!**


End file.
